Quiet Night
by Zammy
Summary: What was hoped to be a quiet night may turn out to be not so quiet. A little laughter at the end. But mostly based on family and how a family can make it through tough times. kinda Jushiro/Retsu


.ok I was bored and woke up with a head ache and could not get back to sleep so those little gears in my head started turn as I was listening to some quiet music, I am part of a Role Playing bleach forum site. I was lucky enough to get the part of Ukitake. on this site a friend of mine made an oc named Riko, a cute little 2 year old, who was found by Jushiro in the worst part of the 78th district, He was basically sent on an easy mission to take care of a small problem. He found her in an ally way and took her in. those are the basics.

fyi Riko is terribly afraid of dogs. She will be 4 years old in this fic. and for some odd reason she calls Retsu mommy, go figure. Jushiro and Retsu are not even seeing each other on the site...yet, and yes we do have a Retsu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite and late, and cold, but peaceful. Snow covered the ground in a white blanket and the moon light gave it a serene beauty. But at the 4th division it was anything but. Earlier that day as the sun was setting Unohana was disturbed from her dinner from a young child, by the name of Riko, come running in with tears streaming down her face. Riko had ran all the way from the 13th company to the 4th, She ran up to the healer and clutched on to her begging her to help her daddy. She called for Isane and two other members to bring a stretcher. She left Riko in the care of Isane and took the other two with her to retrieve the severely ill captain.

When she got there the 13th company was a wreck. The two 3rd seats were running around like headless chickens trying to get things that would aid their beloved Captain. When they saw her walk in they went and begged her to help their Captain.

"I will do everything I can." she told them calmly. "Now where is he."

They told her He had been in his office when the attack struck and that Riko was with him when it happened. They also had no idea where she went, they had also been looking for her. Unohana told them she was with Isane, that the young girl had ran all the way to her division. All this was said as they went to Ukitake's office. He was on the floor, his coughs harsh and wet. No doubt he was coughing up blood. His body shuddered with every cough and his skin pale and slick with sweat. His new Lieutenant, Rayn Shiba was tending to the sick Captain the best he could. He looked up when Unohana walked in.

"Thank god your here Unohana Taicho!" he said, he was the one who told Riko to get Unohana, He was the only one who had the cool head at the time when fit struck. Unohana knelt by Ukitake's side and placed her hand on his forehead, his temperature was indeed high.

"Get him on the stretcher and back to the 4th barracks now." She ordered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unohana got no sleep that night. She worked tirelessly on stabilizing Jushiro. He was in tough shape. It took all Night to get him to stop coughing, but He was resting, some what easier now. He was still pale and had a fever, and his breathing was still labored. Unohana stayed with him all night, doing what she could to help him. Morning came and the was no big change in his condition. She had one of the many nurses bring a small basin of cool water and a cloth. Unohana soaked the cloth, squeezed it out and placed the damp cloth on his forehead.

"Will Daddy be ok?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

Unohana turned to face Riko and gave her a smile, "Your father will be alright Riko, I will make sure he is all better quickly."

Unohana had pulled a chair over to Ukitake's bed side and sat down. The paper work could wait,she wanted to keep an eye on her patient, he was not quite out of the woods yet. Riko walked over to Unohana and climbed up onto the healer's lap and curled up resting her head on Unohana. The healer in turn wrapped the child in a comforting hug.

Over the coarse of the day Unohana would check on Ukitake while she did her rounds checking on her other patients and did her office work, a few times she would enter the room he was in and would find young Riko curled up plastered to his side, fast asleep, or doing her best to read to him. Unohana kept a few child books around now just for Riko, for the child did enjoy coming do her division and spending time with her.

Night had once again fallen upon the soul society and once again Unohana kept vigil over him through out the night. Riko had once again climbed up on her lap and had fallen asleep. Unohana allowed her self to relax into a meditative state so that she could rest but if there was any change she would know immediately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light from the rising sun crept into the room from the window. Jushiro awoke to the warmth of the sunlight on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, last he remembered was being in his office working on some paper work and Riko was at her own little desk coloring, then his illness caused him to have a fit and collapse. He closed his eyes in despair. When ever an attack struck him Riko would scream and cry out Daddy and shake him. He would never forget the first time he got ill with her around.

He was watching her play with her toy horses by the small pond when it happened. He was feeling well that day, she went to him and asked if she could go play by the pond, and he let her. He was sitting on the steps of the 13th division in the area with the pond when he felt his lungs seize. He fell forward coughing hard. Riko had turn her head in time to see him fall. She screamed and ran to him. He was on his side on the ground, he could hear her screaming. Her cries had disrupted the whole company. The first to show was his newly promoted vice captain Rayn Shiba, then Rukia. And surprisingly Captain Sajin, and thankfully he had his helm on. If he did not Riko would have been really upset.

He felt weak and exhausted. He knew he was in the 4th, for he had seen that ceiling above him enough time to have it memorized and it almost always the same room. He slowly turn his head and a small smile reached his tired haggard face, for there in a soft chair sat a resting Unohana and a fast asleep Riko. He chest started hurting again and he tried to hold back the coughs but failed causing Retsu and Riko to wake. Retsu gently got up putting Riko down in the chair and went to his side, placing her hands over his chest and letting her healing reiatsu flow into him causing his poor and hurting chest and lungs to relax, which allowed him to breath easier.

"I am glad to see you awake Jushiro but you still need to rest, I am going to have to keep you here for a few days," she told him, "That attack was a sever one."

Jushiro nodded in understanding. He was always thankful for Retsu's care and healing, if not for her he may have very well have expired a long time ago. He started to close his eyes when he felt Riko cling up on the bed and snuggle up against his side, and ever so gently lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I will return later I have other patients to attend to," She smiled at the small family and turn to leave, "rest well Jushiro."

Jushiro watched as Unohana left and closed the door behind her. He then turned his attention to his little girl. He felt a slight dampness to where she laid her head. Riko was shedding silent tears.

"Riko why do you cry?" he asked his voice quiet and soft. He slowly brought his hand up and gently stroked her hair.

She sniffled a few times before she spoke, "You were coughing so badly, to the point were you were barely breathing daddy." Riko clung on tighter, " I thought you were going to..." her little voice failed her as she tried not to cry.

Jushiro looked out the window as he comforted Riko. Snow still covered the ground and the trees. There were two cardinals in the tree, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Riko there is no need to cry, I am still here, and I am not going any where." Jushiro said reassuringly, "I would never leave you."

She stopped crying, and sniffled, "You promise?"

Jushiro smiled, "Yes Riko, I promise."

A few days later Unohana allowed Jushiro to leave the grounds of the 4th squad and return to his home on the 13th squad grounds, under her orders that he rest for a few weeks before returning to active duty. Not a day went by were Riko was not by his side making sure he would not fall ill again.

Jushiro sat in a chair just outside the door to his quarters that his lieutenant placed there for his, and a heavy blanket over his shoulders with a warm cup of tea in his hands. He smiled as he watched Riko play in the snow, though this time she was playing with Rayn and has having a blast. The pair had made a snow fort, and what seemed to be an endless supply of snowballs. They had bombarded his two 3rd seats relentlessly, Rayn was able to hit Sentaro right in the face knocking the man on his rear, and Riko managed to get one down Kiyone's shirt causing her to dance around to shake out all the snow. Riko and Rayn collapsed laughing at the two.

After the battle of the snowballs, Rayn and Riko made a snowman, and snow angels. While the two played around in the snow Retsu walked up to Jushiro and handed him a fresh cup of green tea. She had also mixed in the medicine that would help him recover faster.

"Thank you Retsu." Jushiro's voice was still slightly weak but much stronger.

He took a sip of the warm tea, enjoying the warmth of it. Retsu adjusted the blanket draped around him so it covered his body better and pulled up a chair beside him and sat down.

"How are you feeling today Jushiro?" She asked him in that kind motherly voice.

Jushiro continued to look at His Lieutenant and adoptive daughter play around in the snow. "I am doing alright, thanks to you Retsu." he was truly thankful, if not for her he would have succumbed to his illness long ago. Even though right now he was weary and still recovering, He was happy and at ease.

Retsu reached over and placed a warm hand on his arm allowing some of her healing reiatsu to flow into his tired body. Then she stood up and faced him, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Do not fret dear Jushiro a cure will be found for your ailment." She gave him a kind smile and turned to the two beings gallivanting out in the snow, "Alright you two lets go inside before you both catch a cold I made sure to bring some hot chocolate for you."

Both turned in her direction and said in unison, "OK", Rayn let little Riko climb on his back and he carried her all the way to the dry and warm house. Retsu walked in with Jushiro and ordered Rayn to go change into some drier clothes. She then took Riko to her room and helped the young child change into some warm dry clothes.

Jushiro took a seat on the sofa that was in the main room of his home. One of his squad members was even kind and thoughtful enough to get a fire going in the small fireplace. Soon enough the four of them were all in the room sitting down and enjoying each others company. Riko had climbed up on Jushiro's lap and Unohana sat on Jushiro's left side while Rayn opted to sit on the floor with his back against the sofa.

"I am glad you are doing better Ukitake" Rayn said turning his head so he could see his captain. He smiled at his captain, He was truly happy to have taken his fathers old rank as lieutenant of the 13th squad. They all treated each other like family and he enjoyed it and the squad treated him with dignity and respect for they enjoyed having another Shiba as their lieutenant.

"As am I Rayn," Jushiro smiled at his lieutenant, "as am I" Riko had fallen asleep in his arms she had a long and fun day. He kept a comforting arm around her. Retsu watched it all insolence. Jushiro was such a giving and caring man. He treated his lieutenant like a son. He had taken in A small child from the outside and had given her a warm bed a family and a name. He even continued to hold up his promise to Judas who had been killed to take care of Artemis and her son. She truly admired this man whom she had come to care a great deal about.

after a bit even Rayn drifted off to sleep, hid head resting against Jushiro. And shortly after Jushiro drifted off into a restful slumber. Unohana did not have the heart to wake them and have them go to bed. So she just draped a blanket over Rayn and made sure that Jushiro was comfortable and that Riko was warm enough.

The healer wished she could stay but she had to return to the 4th squad and complete her duties. She silently made her way to the door and slid it open, but before she left she heard Jushiro's soft voice call out to her. She turned around and was met by his soft eyes.

"Thank Retsu." Those two words relayed more than could be said in a single sentence.

She smiled at Him. "You are more than Welcome dear Jushiro. Now get some rest." With that she exited and slid the door closed and returned to the 4th. Jushiro Smiled thank full for all he had, and drifted once again to sleep. The smile remaining


End file.
